warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pine (TS)
Pine is a battle-scarred,Revealed in Into the Woods, page 17 pale tom with dark markings running across his back.Revealed on the image in Into the Woods, page 14 History In the Tigerstar and Sasha Series ''Into The Woods :Pine is a rogue who Sasha meets when she is in the forest. They are each hunting the same mouse, and he snaps at her at first, angry, but then offers to share the prey. The two introduce themselves. When Sasha shows Pine the location of her den, Pine asks her why she needs a den. He calls her a kittypet and tells her that her collar marks her. Sasha painfully recollects the events that lead her to meeting Pine. After listening, Pine tells Sasha that she must move on, and rips her collar off her neck. He takes a look at her and is satisfied that she looks like a true rogue. When asked what a rogue is, Pine explains that rogues are cats who do not follow the ways of the Clans. Pine goes on to explain who the Clans are: groups of wild cats that live beyond the crooked tree. Pine explains that they were the ones that gave him the scars on his shoulders. He leaves Sasha after his explanation, warning Sasha to beware of the Clans. :Pine is later seen while Sasha is debating about Tigerstar's invitation for her to join ShadowClan. He sounds ill and, in between coughs, explains to Sasha that these are the effects of the cold nights when a cat lives alone. He leaves her in search of somewhere warm to sleep. Escape from the Forest :Sasha sees Pine when she is fleeing from Clan territory after refusing Tigerstar's invitation. He is happy to see her after a long while. He asks her where she has been, remarking that she has an odd odor on her. Sasha quickly changes the subject. She confides in him that she is leaving and wishes to say good-bye. Pine sadly replies, hoping the two of them could go hunting together. He moves on to awkwardly hint that he'd like to help her with shelter and finding food for leaf-bare. He also would like to help her find a place to live deep in the woods, safe from Clan cats where she may live. Sasha thanks Pine for all the kind offers, but she must find her housefolk, Ken, whom she is missing much. Pine sadly allows her to leave, wishing her good luck with her life outside of the forest. Return to the Clans'' :Pine later catches Sasha with her kits, Hawk and Moth. He asks who the father is and if he would know the father. She replies that she met him while she was away. After Sasha is told that Tigerstar is dead, Pine recollects his account of the small, Twolegplace leader, who slaughtered a large, tabby tom, unaware that Sasha already knows and that her mate was the one who was savagely killed. He offers them a place to stay, leading them to a barn with other cats, where they were going to stay. On the way they pass RiverClan territory, while Pine explains that they are the better of the four Clans. He departs from her and her kits at the barn, wishing them good luck. Quotes References and Citations Category:Into the Woods characters Category:Escape from the Forest characters Category:Rogue Category:Return to the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Clanless Cats Category:Characters